


Outer Science

by TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience/pseuds/TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, do you think I care?" --Kuroha jeers at Mary during the events of Outer Science. A one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Science

Kuroha had done his job once again, and he had done it well. Around him lay a crushed phone, and the bodies of six dead kids, and everything was spattered with blood. Red was a rather suitable color for corpses, he thought.

"No… I can't live in a world without them! Give them back…" was the cry. As usual.

The tiny girl in front of him had a single arm outstretched, as if she thought he would actually give them back. Her pure white hair was now sullied with the blood of the people she cherished the most. And she'd done nothing to stop him, merely watching him take their lives one after another, until she was the only one left. It was almost as if she _wanted_ them to die.

He didn't see any problem with that.

"No..." she murmured again. Such a fragile thing. Her voice was shaking, the tears were running down her face, she was close to breaking. All he had to do was reach out and just give the slightest touch, and then she would shatter. And not soon after that, she would reset the timeline so she could see her friends again.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" she screamed, then wept into her hands.

How weak she was.

He smiled, and his beady snake eyes gleamed with malice. "Can't do that," he sneered. "Besides, do you think I care?"

The girl sobbed just a little louder.

_"Do you really think I care about your stupid friends?"_

Each word out of this... this _monster's_ mouth tore into her very soul.

"I'm not going to bring them back, Mary," he said, calling her name sweetly, tenderly, like a mother calling to her child. Mary was reminded of her own mother, and a new flood of tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm not going to bring them back. This is fate, my dear Mary. My dear queen."

Slowly, Kuroha slipped his gun back into the hole of his shirt. He took in the whole scene before him- the bloodstained bodies, the broken phone, Mary crying into her hands- then covered his own face with his hands and had a good evil laugh. Honestly, this whole cycle-of-death thing was too hilarious. He let his bloodied hands slip away, leaving trails of dark crimson on his face, and said:

"Ah, yes. I am so _sexy._ "

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. ...Okay, maybe a few regrets.  
> The best thing about this fic is that you can change the last line to whatever you want.  
> Like at the end Kuroha could say "Whoops, my hand slipped." or "Now, who wants a free haircut?" or "Let the bodies hit the floor."


End file.
